irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Forgotten Planet
Plot Overview This is an episode of Irken Conquest: Season Two Jib and Vex, presumed dead, are on the secure Irken Armada scout log. They have found a destroyed ship orbiting a lost planet, not shown on any maps... What is to be found on this forgotten planet? Transcript *In an Irken scouting ship 40 miles off the surface of Irekon III Mysteriousjillguy has left the chat. *There is a mass of bored people, all of them oblivious to the history and importance of the planet, when all of the sudden, a huge radiometric anomaly occurs on the screen* Irken scout: Sir..... You might want to see this.... Irken Captain: *walks over to the screen and looks down at it* Contact headquarters. Tell them we've found something. *Right when the scout turns to send the readings back to Irk, a huge yellow and white laser fires at the ship from where the anomaly is occurring, blasting a hole through the three foot thick hull and sucking out all of the crew into space* *One week later, in Vex's space station.......* Jib: Hmm...yeah..yeah, that, and that..*is gathering stuff they need* Vex: Remember... Be quiet.... *takes a backpack full of Tesseract ammunition magazines and then stuffs a few tools in as well* Vex: *points at the armory* We might need some more weapons. Jib: *Now whispering a bit* Yeah, definitely. Vex: * Walks over to the door and pries the door open, which makes less noise than the electric door opener would have* Vex: *Takes a bandolier and another backpack, and also hands one of each to Jib* Jib: *quietly takes them* Vex: *Takes four plasma swords from a rack, two for him and two for Jib* These seem right up your alley... *grabs several handguns as well* Jib: Mhm. Vex: And... Let us not forget... *walks over to a large cabinet and punches in a code for the door, revealing one of only three DX-1907 guns* *takes the gun and straps it to his back* Ok, that should do it. Let's get out of here. Vex: *pulls a hood over his head and activates his bubble helmet, advising Jib to do the same* Jib: *Does the same* Vex: It might get a little hard to breathe in a moment... *Fires his PAK leg cutter down into the ground, which cuts a hole right through the ship, activating the room's airlock and sucking Jib and Vex into space* Jib: *Is a bit surprised by the abruptness, but quickly readies himself* *Vex turns on his jetPAK and flies towards a spot where there are no stars visible, just darkness* *Over comlink, he says to jib "follow me"* Jib: *Follows* *Vex all of the sudden stops, touches the black spot of seemingly nothing, and then disappears into it* Jib: *Is a bit confused, but touches the black spot and disappears into it as well* *When Jib does so, he falls into the cargo bay of the Plague Runner, and sees the bay door close and Vex walking up to the bridge* Jib: *Quickly catches up with Vex* Vex: Alright. We're almost home free, but because you and I are recorded missing in action or dead, we must keep radio silence and keep cloaked. I'll check the Irken security network to see where the scout ships are so that we can avoid them. Jib: ...*nods* Vex: *begins breaking into the secure network, and one unsent file is found coming from orbit around an undocumented planet* Vex: Hmm.... We might want to check this out... Vex: *clicks on the file and sees the crew reports from the ship that was scouting Irekon III* Odd... This planet is not documented in any standard issue guidance softwares.. Jib: I would guess that it's only been discovered recently, then. *The file opens up to show both the strange anomaly on a map, as well as a video of the scouting, all the way up until the cameraman was sucked into space and signal was lost* Vex: *a little bit surprised* .... I'd say that that scouting mission was less than successful... I wonder what kind of weapon could punch through advanced Irken armor like that... It must be very powerful. Jib: Oh man, yeah..something else wants that planet, and whatever it is put up a fight. Vex: But if it is completely undocumented, then that tech must either be ancient, or our spaceship tracking software is not very reliable... Vex: Unless, of course, there is more portal nonsense involved. I swear, if LIR has anything to do with this... Jib: What if, though..What if it's undocumented for a reason? What if something or someone wanted to keep it that way? Vex: I don't doubt it... That is likely why it struck our ship so soon... Vex: There really is only one way to figure this out... We're going to have to go down to the surface. A ground to space cannon won't be able to target us from there. But... This ship is too big. Jib: Well, the spaceship was idling in..space in the first place, right? Couldn't the ship stay, not on the surface, but near it? Vex: I doubt it... The plague runner is very large and very trackable... It's not made for long use in the atmosphere either... What we could do, though, is orbit a nearby planet and take some smaller ships down to the surface... We may be able to make it without detection. Jib: Yes, that should work.. Vex: Just bring some equipment and meet me in the hangar... I have some new prototype ships that ought to work Jib: Yes, yes..*Takes a bit of time to get the equipment, then heads to the hangar* Vex: *hooks two handguns to his belt, a bunch of ammo to his bandolier, several explosive charges and a detonator, and throws a bunch of other stuff in his PAK.* Vex:*goes into the hangar Jib: *Hasn't taken much, because he prefers his trio sword and the plasma swords from before* *there are three ships in a rack, one with full paint, one with no paint, and one with several parts of plating and weapons not equipped. Vex goes over to the rack and lowers the two complete ones, taking them on anti-grav runners over to a small robotic arm, which changes out drone units with small cockpits* Jib: *Quickly follows behind* Vex: Alright, these are my prototype Flash Runners. They're new and not too tested, but... We can move through time and space right next to the planet... It will be really hard, so we have to pull out at the right time, or we'll end up pulverized by a cannon, or smashed at ten times the speed of light into the core of the planet... Vex: all in all... It's not easy, but... Ready? Jib: *Is a bit surprised at the dangerous nature of what Vex is saying, but hesitantly agrees.* Yeah, ready. Vex: Alright... *gets in one of the ships and motions to the other* Jib: *Quickly gets into the other ship* *Vex hits a button on his implant and the gravity in the hangar is disabled and the hangar door opens into space. Outside, a large gas giant can be seen, an a tiny volcanic planet can be see in the background* Vex: *on comlink* Oh, before we go down to the surface, I think we ought to take a look at the destroyed ship... If we can find it. Jib: *on comlink* Mhm, there's most likely something we can recover inside it. Vex: Standard Irken scout protocols dictate that the ship would be in a low orbit around the equator, so that's where we should look... But we will need to turn off our ships completely when we get there to avoid detection... It'll make docking with the ship impossible, so we will need to do a short spacewalk Jib: ..Yeah, that should be fine. Vex: Alright... I'll send the coordinates to your ship's computer. The key to this will be to cut your power right after your exit shell fires out of the front of your ship. That'll make more sense later. Jib: ...Okay. Vex: *begins to pilot out of the hangar and punches the "Subspace auto-navigation" button, telling Jib to do the same* Jib: *does the same, as instructed* *Two artillery shells fire out of the fronts of the ships, creating small portals that suck the two into a strange lightless Interdimensional space* *almost as soon as they enter this area, two more shells fire out of the fronts of the ships* Vex: *Cuts his ship's power as the shell explodes* Jib: *Just barely manages to cut his own ship's power* *Two more portals suck them back into their dimension, landing them in low orbit of Irekon III* Jib: Huh..I..I guess that did make sense.. Vex: Whew... That was a rush... *puts on a pair of jet powered boots and control gloves, as well as turning on his bubble helmet, and uses a manual lever to open his door into space* Vex: Hmm... *turns on Jet boots and begins flying in a counter-orbital direction, looking back at jib and motioning for him to follow* Jib: *Follows* Vex: *sees an Irken scout ship in ruins flying towards the two* Vex: Uh oh... This is gonna be tricky... *starts to slow down to match speed with the ship* *the ship starts to close on them, but it's far below them* Vex: Ah! Stupid!... I miscalculated the orbit level! I forgot to factor in the draw of gravity over time! Idiot! *facepalms* *fires up jet boots to full level and starts chasing the ship* *Vex reaches the ship and tries to grab on to the ship, pulling himself into it* Vex: *looks around for Jib* :l Jib: *Chases the ship as well, staying focused now* Yeah I'm right here *Starts to reach onto it as well* Vex: *grabs Jib and helps pull him in Jib: *Finally manages to get into the ship as well* *a small flashlight comes out of Vex's implant and he looks around the ship, seeing several dead Irkens, many with body parts burned off and all bloated and mangled by the vacuum of space, and a large hole piercing all the way through the ship* Vex: Hmm... *looks at the sides of the holes, looking at how the beam pierced through everything, including half of an Irken captain* Jib: *looks around as well, apparently not needing any sort of light help, and is taken aback by the sights of dead irkens, though not entirely surprised* Vex: *holds his plasma sword to the destroyed metal armor, and a strange crystalline structure starts to form around the edges* Vex: Weeeird... *He holds it a little closer, and the crystals shake violently and explode, knocking Vex back into a wall* Category:Roleplays Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Invader Jib Universe Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Category:Episodes Category:Irken Conquest